Sakura's Pride
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Sakura gets sick after eating some bad ramen and is now snapping at everyone in sight, how will Tsunade handle this? WARNING STORY CONTAIN'S DIAPERS,SPANKING AND MAY BE POORLY WRITTEN. Please review.


**To All my readers Please ****Review**

* * *

"UHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura Haruno was slumped over the rail on the roof of the Hokage building ready to puke up her lunch she had eaten earlier with Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen. "What is wrong with me!" Sakura said weakly clenching her stomach. Sakura heard the door open and put on her most sick face ever.

"Sakura are you ok? You don't look to good." The blond haired orange jumpsuit boy asked.

"I'm fine Naurto Just feeling a little queasy that's all, UHHHHHHH!" Sakura slumped over the rail even further as she was about to fall over but Naruto caught her and pulled her back up.

"Hey Sakura be careful, you almost bit the dust just now." Naruto said in a worried tone. "Stay here I'm going to get Grandma Tsunade!"

"No wait Naruto I'm fine really!" Sakura said putting on a fake smile. "Naruto you got to promise me you won't tell master about this ok." Sakura said forcing her words out while trying not to lose her lunch.

"Why what's the big deal Sakura? Why don't you want me to tell anyone?" Naruto asked walking closer to the sickly girl.

"How would it look if a medic ninja like myself got sick? Master would be disappointed in me." Sakura said as she on the verge of tears.

"I think Grandma Tsunade would just be worried and hope for you to get better that's all." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura snapped at this. "What do you know, how would you know what master thinks and expects of me Naruto, UHHHHHHH!" Sakura's stomach was now hurting even worse after yelling at Naruto.

Naruto turned around and walked away clenching his fist. "Well Sakura at lease you still have a master to get mad at you over something so stupid." Naruto said in a cold tone and walked towards the door.

Sakura now feeling guilty for what she said to Naruto. It's only been a week sense Jiraiya was killed by Paine and Naruto had still not fully gotten over it yet. "Naruto wait I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Sakura stopped when her stomach felt that it was turning in all directions. "UhhHHHHHHH!" Sakura quickly stood up and leaned over the rail with her mouth wide open her throat and chest throbbing when nothing came out but gassy acid.

Naruto rushed back and placed his hands on the girls shoulders. "Sakura's hang in their!"

"UHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura released the sour con tense from her stomach leaning over the rail again.

"Sakura!" Naruto called her name rubbing her back.

"Okay... I think it's over... I'm fine now, UHHHHHHHHH!" She threw up again but this time something was coming from the opposite side also. Sakura turned pail as liquid poop filled the back of her spat shorts and was dripping down her legs.

Naruto showed sign's of both worry and disgust on his face as he bent down to comfort the girl. "Sakura. .you..just..." Naruto trailed off. "Stay here! I don't care what you say I'm getting Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto ran leaving Sakura on the ground. She was lying in agony and disgust as her stomach world not stop hurting her and the mess she had made on her back side.

Minuets later Tsunade and Shizune came running from the door towards Sakura carrying large body towels. "Sakura what happen here? Are you alright?" Tsunade asked in a caring voice.

Sakura was too weak to respond as she stared up at her master in shame wanting to die at that moment." Lady Tsunade we need to get her cleaned up before she get's worse." Shizune said kneeling down and placing the towel over Sakura's body.

Sakura felt the towel being wrapped around her body like a mummy and was lifted up by Tsunade and carried off. The fact that her master was carrying her in the state she was in only made Sakura feel worse as she began to squirm around. "Master put me down, I can take care of my self! Sakura forcing her words out again.

"If you could take care of your self you would not have gotten sick in the first place" Tsunade said in a stern tone. " Listen I'm not upset at the fact that your sick, I'm upset at the fact that you did not tell me you weren't felling well, I thought I trained you better than that?" Tsunade's harsh word's were like an icepick slowly making it's way into Sakura's heart as she knew her master was disappointed in her. She was then carried into the steamy bathroom and was sat down against the wall. "Shizune you handle the rest." Tsunade left the room with out giving Sakura a second look.

"_Master hates me now!" _Sakura said to herself as tears fell down her eyes and dripped from her puffy cheeks. Sakura sat motionless as Shizune removed her clothing and wrapped them in the towel that Sakura was wrapped up in when she was brought into the bathroom.

Shizune then turned on the extendable shower head and and sprayed the messy parts of Sakura's body with warm water. "Sakura don't worry Lady Tsunade isn't mad at you, she's just worried about you that all." Shizune said trying to cheer her up.

"But-" Sakura tried to talk but the throat was still burning from throwing up earlier. "Master said-" Sakura manged to get out with her horsed voice.

"Lady Tsunade only said that because she care's about you that's all, If she didn't care she would not have said anything to you." Shizune was now using a sudsy towel to clean Sakura's body which she finished doing in no time. With another towel wrapped around her Sakura was led to another room with a bed so she could lye down. "Wait here while I bring you something to wear ok" Sakura just shook her head as she lied on the bed thinking about her master hatting her. Shizune returned shortly with a long red shirt and what looked like to a diaper.

"Shizune what's with the diaper?" Sakura asked.

Shizune felt an upcoming storm coming from Sakura. "We don't need a repeat of what happened earlier so if you get sick again this will protect you from making a mess all over that place."

Sakura snapped again. "YOU ARE CARZY IF YOU THINK I'M WEARING THAT THING!"

Shizune took a deep breath. "Sakura please clam down, there's no need to yell, I'm only trying to help you."

"HELP ME, HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU INTEND ON HELPING ME BY MAKING ME WEAR A *BLEEP*ing DIAPER?"

Shizune left her mouth wide open from shock from hearing Sakura use such language."Okay young lady now your going too far, it's because your acting like this that Lady Tsunade is upset with you in the first place." Shizune said sternly.

Sakura exploded "SHUT UP, SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP YOU *HONNNNNK*, YOU THINK I NEED TO BE REMINDED THAT I'M MY MASTERS WORSE *BLEEP* ing STUDENT?"

"Sakura I-" Shizune now trying to clam her self down. "Listen I-"

"SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP YOU *HONNNNK*, GO JUST GOT OTTA HERE!"

Just then the door slammed open and Tsunade angrily walked in."Shizune out of the room now!" Tsunade said in a demanding vioce.

"But lady Tsunade she dose not need-"

"GET OUT!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes Ma'm Shizune quickly ran out the room and and quickly closed the door. Sakura could be heard screaming from the other side of the door where Shizune was listening to the whole thing.

"Who the hell do you think you are speaking to an adult that way?" SMACK!, SMACK!, SMACK!

"OWWWWWWWWWW! I'm sorry master please stopppppp!" Sakura cried out in pain.

"OH NO YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SORRY UNTIL I'M DONE WITH YOU!" SMACK! SMACK !SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWWWWWWWW! MASTER PLEASE I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN." Sakura was now fully crying wondering when her punishment would stop.

"I KNOW YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN, AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WONT EVEN THINK ABOUT USING WORDS LIKE THAT AGAIN!" SMACK! SMACK !SMACK!

"OWWWWWWW!" More screaming came from Sakura.

"Now you are going to sit here and let me put this diaper on you, and if you move you'll get double of what I just dished out to you". Tsunade said strenly.

"Yes Ma'ma" Was Sakura's only reply. Seconds later Tsunade walked out the room and down the hall. Shizune went after her.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said her name in rage. " Sakura's sick she did not need all of that."

Tsunade stared at her hand. "It's been a while sense I had to use these hand's to do something like that hasn't it Shizune?"

Shizune flinched at the question and let Tsunade walk off into her office.

It was two hours before Tsunade went to check on Sakura. The room was filled with the horrible stench of poop and throw up, saying Sakura got sick again and messed her self again. Tsunade walked over to find Sakura in the same position she had left her, she look lifeless. Sakura was about to speak when Tsunade placed her finger against her lips shushing her. "Let's get you changed first ok" Tsunade said smiling. Tsunade untapped the messy diaper ignoring the stench and went to work with the baby-wipes and wiped Sakura's bottom clean, then took out a fresh diaper. Tsunade then opened it up fully and slid it under Sakura's bottom then took out some baby-lotion and baby-powder. Tsunade first started with the lotion which she rubbed into Sakura's tender area and picked up the baby-powder and sprinkled it on that area also. Tsunade noticed that the smell of the powder made Sakura relax a little, she was happy to see her student looking comfortable for once. Last the diaper was pulled up between Sakura's leg's and was taped up tightly keeping the diaper into place. Tsunade then turned Sakura's body around and laid her head in her lap.

"Master I'm sorry" Sakura said.

"I know." Tsunade said softly. "It's my fault for saying those things to you in the first place, I keep forgetting that you are still a child and I can't be so hard on you all the time.

"I need to say sorry to Shizune also"

"Don't worry she under stands, but I swear both of you are like two pee's in a pod."

"What do you mean Master?"

"Year's back I did the same thing to her for the same reasons, but your not as hard to handle as Shizune was back in her wild days, my hand's went numb from spanking her so much." Tsunade then chuckled. "But I'm glad I have you now as my student, your a lot more obedient." Tsunade said hugging her student and staying like that for a really long time.


End file.
